1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organosilane compound and an organosilica obtained from the organosilane compound.
2. Related Background Art
Studies have been conducted on various organosilane compounds and organosilicas obtained from the organosilane compounds. For example, the Journal of Organic Chemistry, Vol. 67, pp. 5279 to 5283, 2002 (document 1) discloses an oligophenylene-based organosilane as an organosilane which can be utilized as a surface-treating agent. This document 1 also discloses a triallylsilylbenzene derivative having a halogen substituent or a boranyl substituent, as an organosilane compound for producing an oligophenylene-based organosilane.
Additionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-89588 (document 2) discloses an organosilica obtained by hydrolysis and polycondensation of a certain organosilane compound, including an organosilane compound having an allylsilyl group, in a solvent.
However, it is difficult to use the organosilane compounds of the above-mentioned documents as a raw-material compound for producing an organosilica having various functions, such as a refractive-index controlling function, a light absorbing function, a light emitting function, and a charge transferring function.